Prototype VA1 Delta
Prototype VA1 Delta is property of User:Duskinoirgull22 Prototype VA1 Delta '''is a conduit that lives in Columbous Background History When Delta was 13 he was kidnapped by a group of scientists that took him to a secret underground base called Code of Arms Inc. in order to implant a round red and black stone in his hand. It was said that if the person who had this stone implanted in him/her lived he/she will gain the ability to control both his/her bones and blood at will Of course they couldn't let him just roam the streats because the stone may be to much power for him to control causing him to go on a murderous rampage so they wiped his memory clean, replaced it with new memories and gave him as much combat training as possible. Five years later (when he was still in Coe of Arms Inc.) he heard one of the scientists boast about how he succecfully wiped out Prototype VA1 Delta's memory and how he has grown into the perfect killing machine the organization has ever built, hearing this he went mad with rage and started murding everyone in his path in a desperate attempt to see the sunlight. The few scientiss that were left placed a price of 5,000,000$ on his head in a desperate attempt to get the stone back. Appearance Delta usually wears a white button up T-shirt with a brown hoodie over it covored by a black leather jacket, he wears regular blue jeans and black leather boots. Delta is cocasion with green eyes and short black hair. Personality Delta isn't the kind of person who's trust you can easily win over but if you do you'll see that underneath his hard shell he's rather nice and caring. Delta also has a strong sense of justice, even though he has to constantly watch out for who he meets he wouldn't hesitate to help someone in trouble. Relations Biography Skills & Abilities '''Hand to hand combat: During his time at Code of Arms Inc., Delta learned every martail arts available to him and practiced every chance he had to where not even the most skilled opponents in Code of Arms Inc. could defeat him. Expert Marksman: Delta was trained in using dozens of long ranged weapons such as crossbows, guns, throwing knives, etc. and has perfected each weapon. Enhanced Stealth: The only reason Delta survived this long after he escaped is because of his enhanced stealth. Delta is a master at hiding and is extremely light on his feet making it easy for him to take out a group of 4 - 5 men without anyone noticing. Weapons ' Throwing Knives': Delta uses throwing knives to both attack close rang and take down long distant enemies. Kaos Oštrica: kaos oštrica is a katana that is jet black at the handle and blood red on both the sheeth and and blade. This sword was given to him by the leader of Code of Arms Inc. himself. Supernatural Powers Chaos Stone: The Chaos stone is a red and black stone that was implanted in Delta's right hand when he was 13 giving him his supernatural powers. Alhough the the origins of the stone are unknown it does seem to have a leach affect on it's wielder making the scientists wonder if the stone is a living being or not. Control Over Blood and Bone: The stone that was implanted in his right hand gave him complete control over both his blood and bones. He can quickly heal a broken bone, shoot missiles made of bone, create a blood shield, etc. Close to Invulnerable:The stone is close to invulnerable, the only way you would have a chance of destroy would be if you killed it's wielder and only the person who killed the wielder is able to destroy it.